The Slave and the king (A roman reigns oneshot)
by purplegirl20
Summary: Roman reigns is a ruler of the kingdom of Titania, who finds a young servant girl and her ticklish feet. Contains Smut and tickling


Story:

There once was a King named Roman Reigns who ruled the land of Titania who haves a huge tickle fetish. Princesses and Queens has huge crushes on the king for his deep and smooth voice, his long jet black locks and chiseled body of a god. Queens and princesses from all over the kingdom wanted to married him but he wasn't interest in any of them. He was interested with a certain servant girl.

During the night:

Roman was in his throne room, being bored while holding a white ostrich feather.

Roman:(sighs) I wish that servant girl would notice and falls in love with me. I want to know her name.

Then I come in to scrub the floor in the throne room.

Shaynell:(shyly) My lord, Im here to scrub the floor.

He responded while looking at the feather.

Roman:(sighs) Go ahead.

I went down on my hands my knees and start rubbing the floor. Then Roman noticed me and saw my bare feet.

Roman: Servant girl!

I stop what I was doing.

Shaynell: Yes my Lord?

Roman: What is your name?

Shaynell: I am Shaynell, My Lord.

Then he kissed me passionately, which cause me to blush.

Roman: Ever Since I catch your beauty from afar, you are the most beautiful creature in the kingdom. Your hair is luxurious and your body is well developed. I want you to be mine.

He kissed and nibbled and neck.

Shaynell:(moans) My Lord. But I am a lowly servant girl.

Roman:(growls) I don't care what people say. I want to spend eternity with you. I love you.

Shaynell:(moans) My Lord, I love you too.

Roman:(smirks) Your voice sound like the voice of doves.

Then he carried me and takes me to the royal bedroom. Then he gently set me on the bed and strips all of my clothes off. I covers my bare boobs with my hands.

Roman: Don't be timid, my sweet. I loves your beautiful body.

He breathes and kisses my neck and wrapped his arms around my stomach,causing me to quivers and moans. He fondles and teases my nipples.

Shaynell:(blushes) My Lord, what you going to do to me?

Roman:(smirks)

He pushed me down on the bed and grabs one of my feet and look at my toes. Then he gently strokes my feet with his fingers.

Shaynell:(giggling quietly)

Roman:(chuckling) Shaynell, are you ticklish?

Shaynell:(whining) NO!

Roman: Uh-oh, someone is a liar. Time for your punishment!

He pulled out a huge fluffy, purple ostrich feather, and tickle both my feet.

Roman: Coochie,coochie,coo!

Shaynell:(laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roman: I love how your little toes wiggles under the feather. It reminded my mother used to tickled me every night when I was little boy.

Shaynell:(giggling) No, please! Stop it!

Roman:(chuckling) I love how you beg me for mercy.

Then he tickled in between my toes, and my toes wiggled under the feather.

Roman:(chuckling) Let see if you ticklish right over…..here

He tickled and teased my clit. my back was arched and I started to squirmed and giggled. I blushed and moaned in pleasure.

Roman:(chuckling) My, My, My, your cave is oozing your love juice.

He rubbed my clit and sucked my nipples. I bite my lips in arousal, while his arouse my body with his tongue and hands.

He spread my legs wide open and he starts eating me out. My toes curls and I clenches onto the blankets. His beard tickles me while was eating me out, causing me to gasp and moans in pleasure.

Roman: Like that?

Shaynell:(moans) Yes my lord!

Roman: Don't called me Lord. Called me Roman.

Shaynell: Yes, Roman.

Then he hold me close and rubbed my back while he nibbles and licked my lips.

Shaynell:(moans) Roman, I want you inside me.

Roman: As you wish.

Then takes off all of his clothes off and he puts me on all four and inserts his thick sausage into my ass. He thrusts it in slowly.

Shaynell:(winces in pain) Please be gentle.

Roman: I will, my love.

At first he went slowly and gentle, but later on, he went fast and rough. Then all of the sudden, I lost my virginity to him. The blood slowly trickles down to the Bed sheets.

Shaynell:(winces in pain) Roman…

Roman: Shh Shh Shh…. Don't worry, I'm here, my sweet.

Roman:(growls) Your body is so beautiful as Aphrodite.

While he was banging me, he fondles my nipples.

The he lays me on the bed and he let his fingers teasing my inserts his ten inch cock into my small pussy. His balls bounces against my pussy when his banging me, while his cock explored deep into me. I ignored the sharp pain.

Shaynell:(moans) My lord….My cave is about to release its love juice.

Roman: Release My love!

I started to climaxed and my pussy releases it clear its love juice, Followed by Roman climaxed and releasing his white love juice. I snuggled close to him and and kissed him.

Shaynell: I love you. (kiss him)

Roman: I love you too, Shaynell. (kiss back)

Then he takes a red ostrich feather and starts stroking it on his body, he started to smile and laugh.

Roman:(laughing) Stop it.

Then I put his hands and feet onto the stocks that built-in the bed. I get a blue ostrich feather and starts tickling his feet and toes.

Shaynell: Tickle,Tickle,Tickle.

Roman:(laughing) HA HA HA HA HA HA! NO, PLEASE!

Shaynell: Aw, the king have very ticklish feet and toes.

I tickled in between his toes and under his toes. He laughed and screamed at my mercy.

Shaynell:(chuckling) I love a man who is ticklish.

Then I tickles all over his abs, sides, and armpit and his squirms and laugh,causing him to cry from laughter.

Shaynell:(chuckling) MMHH, let's see if you're ticklish right…..here!

Then I tickled his dick by touching the tip of his dick with my fingers and my tongue, which causes him to laugh heartily.

Roman:(laughing) HA HA HA HA HA! Stop it! Please!

Then he get a erection and I was amazed by the size of it.

Shaynell:(chuckling) Someone is getting aroused.

I deep throat his dick hard and rough. Roman bites his lips in arousal and moans my name.

Roman:(moans) shaynell…..Shaynell….SHAYNELL!

Shaynell: Scream my name!

I tickles his dick with the ostrich feather again, making him laugh and giggles like a little boy.

Then he couldn't take it anymore and he climax and violently spews his white liquid seed all over my face. I unlocked the stocks and let him go and I snuggled with him, caressing his abs.

Shaynell: My Lord, Please don't leave me.

Roman: I will never leave you. I love you.(kiss)

Shaynell: I love you too, My Lord.

He nibbled my neck and ear and we kissed passionately.

Roman:(moans) Marry me, I will be treat you as a Queen.

Shaynell:(moans) I will, my love.

Roman blows out the candle and we snuggled together, with Roman hugged me close, and kissed my forehead and caressing my hair.

Roman: Sweet Dreams, my love.

2 years later, I became the wife and queen of Roman Reigns and lives a happy life with Roman and fraternal twins named Leo and Leona.

THE END!


End file.
